


Be in love with a sinner

by king_eomer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Dub/non-con, Introspection, M/M, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/king_eomer/pseuds/king_eomer
Summary: Serie di 7 drabble scritte per la challenge della community lj "Sette Peccati". Prestate attenzioni agli avvertimenti!   "La mano di Negan si stringe intorno alla gola in una presa ferrea ed improvvisa e Rick non ha il tempo di prendere un respiro profondo."





	1. Ira

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The Walking Dead ed i suoi personaggi non mi appartengono e questa storia non ha scopo di lucro.  
>  **Note:** prima storia che scrivo da davvero tanto tempo, per cui scusate eventuali errori e lo stile un po' semplice, ma devo riprendere la mano XD

_**Ira** \- moto di reazione violenta, spesso rabbiosa, e per lo più non giustificabile sul piano umano e razionale _

La mano di Negan si stringe intorno alla gola in una presa ferrea ed improvvisa e Rick non ha il tempo di prendere un respiro profondo.  
Lo sguardo negli occhi dell'altro è furioso e folle e la presa non sembra cedere neppure di un millimetro.  
_«Tu mi appartieni, Rick.»_ sibila in tono iracondo spingendo con forza il bacino contro il suo e penetrandolo con violenza.  
_«Sei mio e solo mio,»_ continua a dire, spingendo ancora, _«e di te posso fare quello che voglio!»_

Il dolore è allucinante e la mancanza di ossigeno gli offusca la vista, ma Negan non molla e allenta la presa sul collo solo quando il volto di Rick è così rosso da tendere al viola.  
« _Dimmi ancora Rick,_ » riprende a dire, « _di chi sei?_ » gli sussurra all'orecchio.  
E con voce rauca e debole Rick pronuncia le parole _“Sono tuo”_ con occhi pieni di odio e rancore ma un tono sconfitto.


	2. Accidia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _«Tu credi davvero che il tuo modo di fare ti permetterà di restare in vita ancora a lungo?»_

_**Accidia** \- _ _disiniteresse per il presente e mancanza di prospettive per il futuro_

«Tu credi davvero che il tuo modo di fare ti permetterà di restare in vita ancora a lungo?»  
Negan si volta quanto basta per vedere il volto di Rick dietro di lui.  
«Mi ha tenuto in vita sino ad ora, bambolina.» gli risponde con un sorriso stronzo e divertito.  
Rick ignora il nomignolo e continua il discorso: «Quanto tempo prima che i tuoi uomini si ribellino? Quanto tempo prima che le comunità lo facciano?» a quelle parole Negan sbuffa divertito, ma Rick insiste, «E quando non avrai più uomini al seguito ne provviste o armi, cosa farai?»  
Negan lo fissa per un lungo periodo di tempo con sguardo serio, poi si volta completamente verso di lui e con la mano sinistra gli carezza il volto.  
«Oh tesoro, quando quel giorno verrà sarete già tutti morti.» conclude ridendo e, voltandosi nuovamente, pone fine alla questione.  
  
Rick vorrebbe poter urlargli dietro che _“no, morirai solo tu”_ , ma in realtà a quelle parole ha smesso di crederci da un po'.


	3. Lussuria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Negan guarda il corpo tonico sotto di lui e sente il piacere crescere dentro di sé ad ogni nuova spinta._

**Lussuria** – _l'abbandono al piacere sessuale_

Negan guarda il corpo tonico sotto di lui e sente il piacere crescere dentro di sé ad ogni nuova spinta. Rick continua a guardarlo con astio e ad un sorriso dell'altro volta il capo con un'espressione di disgusto sul volto.  
Negan ferma il movimento del bacino e lo guarda, poi in modo stizzito gli prende il volto con una mano e lo volta nuovamente verso di lui. «Tu mi guarderai,» inizia a dire, soffiando le parole direttamente sulle labbra dell'altro, «e mi amerai.»  
Il bacino riprende a muoversi lento, ma questa volta la mano che aveva afferrato il volto di Rick scende sul suo corpo fino a posarsi fra le gambe. «Tu mi amerai Rick,» ripete ancora, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Attaccato da più stimoli e contro la sua volontà il corpo di Rick inizia a tradirlo e dalle sue labbra fuoriescono gemiti che sospira direttamente sulle labbra dell'altro.  
Quando l'apice del piacere lo raggiunge sporcando i ventri di entrambi, Rick stringe le gambe intorno alla vita dell'altro tirandolo, così, maggiormente verso di sé.  
Negan lo raggiunge dopo poche spinte e finisce dentro di lui e, nella foga del momento, Rick bacia quelle labbra così peccaminose.  
Quando si staccano Negan ha un sorriso soddisfatto sulla bocca. «Mi amerai Rick.» promette ancora, e per la prima volta Rick ha paura che accada davvero.


	4. Avarizia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Rick è sempre al suo fianco mentre cammina per Alexandria: Negan non gli permette di allontanarsi da lui neanche quanto basta per salutare i suoi figli._

**Avarizia** – _scarsa disponibilità a spendere o donare ciò che si possiede […] ignorare il benessere degli altri a favore del proprio_

Rick è sempre al suo fianco mentre cammina per Alexandria: Negan non gli permette di allontanarsi da lui neanche quanto basta per salutare i suoi figli.  
Da lontano, vede Carl fissare Negan con uno sguardo così carico di odio che Rick è quasi certo l'altro stia per fare una sciocchezza.  
«Negan,» inizia, voltandosi verso l'uomo alla sua sinistra, «non hai bisogno dei materassi e ne dei candelabri,» cerca di far ragionare l'altro, «al Santuario c'è questo e altro.»  
Negan si volta guardandolo stupito.  
«Tutto quello che vedi qui, Rick, mi appartiene. I materassi, i candelabri, le tavole nelle belle cucine... Tutto. Mi. Appartiene.» il tono della voce è più duro e profondo verso la fine e Rick presto si trova a fronteggiare il volto infuriato di Negan.  
«Avete ucciso i miei uomini,» continua a dire avanzando ancora, «avete rubato le mie armi,» ed ora è così vicino che Rick sente il respiro affannato sulla sua faccia ed è costretto ad indietreggiare, «voi non vi meritate la mia gentilezza.» dice, questa volta con un tono più calmo e sorridendo come un folle.  
«Per cui no Rick, non vi lascio i miei materassi ne i miei candelabri e ora che mi ci fai pensare non voglio lasciarvi neppure le miei armi,» continua parlandogli sempre ad un soffio dal viso, «se volete che sia gentile dovrete fare i bravi bambini e farmi felice, o la prossima volta vi porterò via anche il cibo.» conclude in tono gioioso allontanandosi finalmente da lui.  
Rick si volta e vede che Carl sta continuando a guardare Negan con odio: questa volta lo fa anche lui.


End file.
